


All Hallows' Eve

by smiley_seulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: A Seulrene Vampire! AU where Seulgi is enjoying her Halloween evening in peace but is interrupted by Irene knocking on her door and trick or treating. Little does Irene know, she’s getting more than just a treat tonight. (Not Smut hahaha)





	All Hallows' Eve

 

The door knocker was a fearsome lion head rearing its teeth carved from solid gold. It looked as if it could snap up Irene’s fingers if she wasn’t careful, the detail in its mane had been enough for Irene to pause and squint at it in the dim aura of the outdoor lamplight. Cold to the touch, the knocker weighed heavily in her hand as she lifted it from its resting place.

A cool breeze whisked tendrils of fog around her, whistling through the autumn leaves like some kind of warning. The full moon shimmered with a wash of faint white light that stained across the earth, giving everything from the cobblestone driveway to the trees themselves an eerie look from out of a horror film.

If only Irene paid more attention to the details, she might not have gotten herself into such a messy situation in the first place. Maybe if she’d listened to Sooyoung’s frequent texts telling her to come back to their apartment and the aching of her feet from walking through block after block of houses. But Irene had only one thing on her mind this Halloween: candy. _Lots_ of it.

She had pushed away any creepy feelings she was getting from the vibe of the place when she made her way up to the massive oak door. For the sake of the precious _free_ sugar-filled treats that awaited her behind closed doors, Irene would do anything to sate her sweet tooth. After a moment’s hesitation, Irene shrugged and let the knocker fall.

A heavy boom filled the air and resonated from within the colossal structure, causing her to jump up slightly from fright. After Irene looted this house, she was ready to turn back in for the night. Her pillowcase was nearly filled to the brim, overflowing with candy wrapped in the vibrant colors. She held a chunk of the rainbow itself in her bag.

This was the last house on the block she just swept through, if you could even call it a house. It was a titan of a house, more like a gothic mansion, if anything. Taking a step back from the door while the bell echoed through the house, Irene turned on her heel to survey her surroundings.

The mansion loomed over a well kept lawn, complete with a bubbling fountain in the front yard and gargoyles sneering down at her from their foundations, talons extended and reaching out towards the end of the driveway. A row of impeccable vintage cars were stationed outside the front of a four-doored garage. It was rather hauntingly beautiful house, with hauntingly beautiful grounds. And, as Irene was about to find out, a rather hauntingly beautiful owner to match.

From within the mansion came the faint sound of heel against hardwood. With each passing second, the sound grew steadily from behind the door as the person came closer. There was a pause, no doubt from the person looking through the peephole, and Irene whipped around, throwing her scarf back over her shoulder to make herself seem more presentable.

“Trick or treat!” Irene sang happily, hearing the locks of the door being turned. She ignored the shivers running down her spine and the way her hair began to stand on the back of her neck when the lady of the house swung the door open wide and stepped out into the dark wash of the night sky. The woman had ruby red eyes like twin embers from a roaring fire which glowed when she fixed her gaze on Irene. She wore a tight fitting black leather dress with see-through lace sleeves and a pair of smart leather boots.

In her right hand she held a flute of red wine, black fingernails curled elegantly around the glass. Long, platinum blond locks were swept back from her forehead and tumbled down her shoulder blades. There was no candy to be found as the strange woman’s other hand was empty and hanging by her side, but Irene didn’t notice in the slightest, not with those hypnotizing eyes lingering over her.

  “What are you of all people doing out and about on this fine Hallows Eve?” The woman drawled, leaning against her door frame. Her voice was soft and inquisitive, coaxing Irene to step forward unconsciously to hear her better. She’d never heard a voice quite like this one, nor seen someone of such beauty before.

“You don’t look...the age to be trifling in such silly mortal matters,” the blond continued. She made a vague gesture with her wine glass at Irene’s pillowcase before taking a casual sip of her wine. “Or perhaps you have indeed found the illusive fountain of youth.”

“Huh?” It was only after Irene took another step forward that she noticed the drop of blood trickling down the pale woman’s face. But even that didn’t faze her. It merely brought her closer, walking straight into the woman’s trap.

“Aren’t you celebrating Halloween, too?” Irene asked, pointing at the tiny stream of glistening blood flowing down her pale face. “Your makeup is _amazing_ ,” the college student says, inching her way closer. Without even realizing it, her finger brushed against the woman’s cheek.

A bemused expression came across the woman’s face, as if she were regarding a child. Her eyes gleamed; red rubies that seemed to grow darker and darker with each passing second.

“The blood looks so realistic, and those _contacts_ ,” Irene mumbled, stepping closer, toeing the threshold of the door. The eyes flashed, studying Irene’s face. “Where’d you get them? They’re so high quality...I can’t even tell that they’re fake.”

The woman shrugs again, non-committal. It’s like she didn’t even feel Irene’s hands stroking at her skin, as cold and pale as she looks in the moonlight. The only time she gave an indication she felt Irene’s touch is when she gave an apologetic smile and pulled away to take another sip of her wine. “Perhaps they are not fake, then,” the woman states, a lilt of teasing in her voice.

Her eyes lazily sweep over Irene again, and for the first time, she smiles, revealing a set of gleaming, perfectly straight teeth. The kind of teeth you’d see used advertised for a dentist’s office. Another shiver rolled down Irene’s spine. “If you truly are curious...why don’t you come in for a moment and I’ll show you?” The woman offers.

There’s a pause, and Irene is surprised to find herself oddly inclined to take the offer, in spite of the warnings engraved in her mind from her childhood. _Don’t go into a stranger’s house. Especially not on Halloween night. What if they’re an axe murderer? What if they kidnap you?_ But this woman doesn’t seem like a stranger, nor a murderer. To Irene, she was merely a wealthy, affluent young woman playing the role of an undead person _perfectly._

And besides, despite only having spent a couple minutes together, Irene felt as if this woman already knows her, inside and out. As if those red eyes had seen straight into her soul. “Will you give me candy if I do?” Irene asks innocently, tilting her head to the side. “I’m trying to beat all of my friends in who can get the most candy tonight. Winner doesn’t have to do any chores for a _month_ , and I’m _always_ the one who does everything around our apartment. Besides, I like a little competition.”

The woman tilts her head to the side, as if confused. “Candy?” She asks, taking another sip of her wine. “You know...Hershey’s chocolate bars, Snickers, that kind of thing,” Irene explains, ignoring the warning bells ringing in her ears. The woman chuckles, dark and low, like the night surrounding them. She steps back into the threshold of the door and then waves Irene in.

“I will ensure you get the treat you so desire,” she says, her arm wrapping around Irene’s shoulders when the college student takes a timid step further. The moment her shoe touched down on the hardwood floor, the woman seemed to jump with life. “No need to worry,” she crooned excitedly, shutting the door behind them.

Meanwhile, Irene became preoccupied with looking around the interior of the mansion. Candle lit chandeliers glistened overhead, dangling from the high ceiling. She ran a hand over the dark wood paneling of the wall beside her, just to see if it were real or not. There was no doubt about it, this woman was _loaded._

Irene found herself nearly giggling at the thought. This house was the kind of place you’d see on a movie set, an era frozen in time with an effortlessness that made Irene feel like she’d gone back in time a couple centuries.

“What was your name again?” The woman asked, fidgeting with the door. “Hm?” Irene mumbled, still entranced by her surroundings. “Oh...Irene. Bae Irene.” With the last click of the locks, the woman stepped away from the door.

“Nice to meet you, Irene. You may call me Seulgi.” She swept a hand out behind her, gesturing towards the house. “I welcome you to the Kang household. Now, right this way, Irene. Your treat awaits,” Seulgi said, making her way towards the end of the foyer towards the next room.

Her voice broke Irene from her trance, and the college girl quickly retracted her fingers, as if she were staining the wood with her presence. Seulgi’s footsteps echoed in the grand house, coupled with the faint sound of music playing faintly in a location Irene couldn’t quite pinpoint. The scent of the woman’s perfume, dark and alluring, filled her senses.

Dazed, Irene followed Seulgi blindly, her footfalls heavy and dragging against the floor. Suddenly, she felt very sleepy, almost as if she were walking into a dream. Her eyelids drooped as she slowly made her way into what was the living room. The sight of red velvet furniture and a roaring fire welcomed her. Just as she felt she were about to collapse, Seulgi wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

“Are you alright?” She asked, a flicker of knowing gleaming in her blood red eyes. Gingerly, Seulgi guided her towards the couch and carefully draped her across it. “Make yourself comfortable anywhere you like, I will fetch something to make you feel better,” she said, running a hand over the college girl’s forehead. Her face was close, close enough for Irene to want to reach a finger out again and feel the perfectness of her skin.

 

As if sensing her thoughts, Seulgi gave her a thin smile. When Irene blinked next, the blond had disappeared altogether. There came the sound of rustling in the next room over, but Irene was too busy drifting off to pay too much attention. She was the perfect lamb for the slaughter, dazed and confused, much too sleepy to fight back.

Without a second thought, the girl allowed herself to drift off, perfectly oblivious to the dangers of the situation. A minute passed before Seulgi stood over her again, enough time for her to fall fast asleep. Her wine glass had disappeared and in its place, she was holding a glass decanter, a plastic tube, and a funnel. “Irene, Irene,” Seulgi tsked, shaking her head back and forth.

She reached out and brushed away the hair that had fallen over the girl’s face, tracing her features with her sharpened nails. “What to do with you.” The girl was out like a light, breathing gentle and even, face filled with serenity. Seulgi lifted Irene’s head and pulled her yellow raincoat hood down, revealing her long dark brown hair.

“Your beauty is one of which I have not seen in _ages_ ,” Seulgi murmurs to herself, her voice filled with awe. “Yet while you are indeed a revelation of allure, I must admit...I have been famished for far too long to waste such an opportunity.” Seulgi sighs, stroking Irene’s cheek with her cold fingers. She kneels down and sets her instruments on the ground.

Irene wasn’t waking up any time soon. She had more than enough time in the world to draw out the game as long as she desired. “I positively _must_ feed,” Seulgi began with a sigh.

“It is a matter of life and death. The last of my blood rations have just been used up. I’ve no choice but to kill you, your blood will be enough to regain my strength back to hunt again.” Seulgi chuckles and shakes her head. “You see, _years_ have gone by without anyone knocking on my door. My old butler died ages ago. I have simply grown too weak to leave the premises.”

Her hand drags a slow trail down the length of Irene’s neck, halting at the girl’s strong pulse point. At once, Seulgi’s mouth began to water. The soft beat of the girl’s heart thrummed within her ears like the wings of a butterfly. “Without you, my lovely little sacrifice, I will surely perish,” Seulgi whispered. She leaned closer and nuzzled against the crook of Irene’s neck.

The girl’s scent was divine, young and ripe for the taking. She suited Seulgi’s needs perfectly, but she wanted to take another moment and grieve the loss of one with enough beauty to rule the world. “You know,” Seulgi murmured, leaning back on her haunches, “Back in my lifetime, you could have toppled _kingdoms_. I’m positive.”

“But just think, you are helping preserve the Kang family lineage. That is an honor on its own. Thank you, Irene.” Seulgi sighs, her hand reaching for the discarded instruments on the floor. “I must admit, I have always loved the hunt but despised the cleanup.” She shrugs. It was time, and either way, was better like this.

With her perfume having knocked the girl unconscious, that meant there wouldn’t be any struggle. Just a quick swipe across the girl’s porcelain throat and she’d collect every single drop for what Irene was worth. Five and a half liters of life, if Seulgi managed not to spill any of it while she drained the girl of her life force.

The vampire carefully set the instruments on the couch and propped Irene’s limp body up. Her head lolled back against the headboard, limp and lifeless. Seulgi almost felt sorry for her, a twinge of emotion welled up inside of her and she quickly forced it back down. It was the girl’s own fault she had come here tonight - Seulgi was merely reaping the benefits of fate.

Thus was the cycle of life. Seulgi tore her eyes away from the sleeping beauty and began to fasten the tube to the funnel. Already, her animalistic instincts were starting to take hold. Seulgi felt the pressing desire to bow her head and rip out the girl’s throat, to make it a quick and easy kill, but she knew she had to hold herself back if she wanted to make the effects of the girl’s blood last for more than just a week or so.

No matter how pretty Irene might be, she was still mortal, and she still had what Seulgi needed. Blood. When she finished putting together the funnel and the tube, she turned back to her prey. Irene’s eyes were still shut tight, her mouth hanging open slightly, and yet even then, she still held the regality of a slumbering queen.

“It is a true shame you were the one to knock on my door tonight,” Seulgi murmured, by way of apology. Then she leaned forward again, pressing two fingers to Irene’s pulse point, felt the adrenaline rush of the memory of being alive. “Perhaps in another life, we’ll meet again,” the vampire muses, though she doesn’t truly believe her words. “You look like someone I used to know,” Seulgi continues, taking a seat beside Irene.

“Then again, after a century or so, it is commonplace to begin seeing resemblance of those you have lost in everyone you meet.” Seulgi looks at Irene, traces her jawline with a finger. “I’ve believe drawn out your death far too long. I have spent too long rambling since I have had no one but myself to converse with.”

She leans in close tilting the girl’s head back to gain more access to her neck. The sweet smell of life flows through her sensitive nostrils, driving her nearly mad with hunger. “Good bye, Bae Irene. You have served your purpose well. I am glad you decided to wear a rain cloak tonight.”

The vampire smiles, chuckling softly as she closed in on her prey.

“Less of a mess this way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
